Pokemon Red Series
by Keba
Summary: This is not your typical Pokemon story. It focuses around the lives of a group of wild Pokemon such as a love shy Pikachu and a romance obsessed Jigglypuff. Humor, no real romance. Rated PG just in case.
1. Pikachu, I Choose You!

Hello, readers. Before you start reading this story, I have a few explanations and disclaimers that I'd like to make. First of all I do not own Pokémon. I own some copies of various Pokémon games and I have caught a bunch of the little critters, but I do not own the series itself. Secondly, this is not your average Pokémon story. It's not the story of a young boy or girl who dreams of being a Pokémon Master. It's about the Pokémon, themselves. You won't find Ash and his Pikachu here. This is the story of a different Pikachu (even though his name is Pikachu, too). Also, each of the Pokémon in my story has a gender. Plus, all of them talk. I mean, it would be hard to know what's going on in the story if all the characters could say were their names. Lastly, the reason I'm calling this story "Pokémon Red Series" is because I couldn't think of a better title. So I took it from the game "Pokémon Red". Well, if you read through all this, I congratulate you. On with the story!

* * *

**Pokémon Red Series**

**Chapter 1: Pikachu, I Choose You!**

Eevee peeked through the bushes to find Pikachu sitting calmly. He was probably daydreaming. Eevee felt bad because the news she was about to deliver was probably going to upset him greatly. She worked up her courage and walked slowly to Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Eevee said with a hint of nervousness, "I have to talk to you."

Pikachu tilted his head to one side, "What is it, Eevee?"

Eevee gulped and spoke again, "We've been friends for so long and we've become so close that we could tell each other anything, but I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it."

She paused to draw in a breath and whispered, "Jigglypuff loves you."

Pikachu's eyes bulged and his pointy ears sprung up in terror.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Yes," said Eevee, "She told me to tell you."

"But wasn't Jigglypuff the one who used to sneak up behind and kick me when we were babies?" Pikachu asked while shuddering at the thought of being kicked by the balloon-shaped Pokémon.

"She can show her love in strange ways, can't she?" Eevee sighed.

"But I'm not ready for a girlfriend!" Pikachu said as he began to sweat.

"That would break her heart," Eevee frowned, "Believe me, you don't want to get her upset."

"Then I'll find a way to avoid her and not get her upset," Pikachu said in a determined voice.

"How?" Eevee asked.

"I don't know," Pikachu said as he stood up, "but I know someone who might."

Pikachu walked away from the bushes. Eevee followed, unsure of what Pikachu was thinking. Little did they know that a mischievous Meowth overheard their whole conversation.

Pikachu and Eevee arrived at a small, wooden clubhouse with signs nailed all over it. The signs read such things as "KEEP OUT!" and "NO GIRLS ALLOWED!" Pikachu knocked on the door.

Two brown eyes peered through a slit in the clubhouse door.

"Who goes there?" said a voice from behind the door.

"It's Pikachu."

"What's the password?" said the voice.

"Squirtle, knock it off." Pikachu frowned.

"That's not the password," said Squirtle, "You have to say the password or I can't let you in."

"OK, OK," said Pikachu, "Apple pie."

"Alright," said Squirtle, "You can come- wait. There's a girl with you."

Pikachu's yellow ears twitched as he became more annoyed.

"Squirtle," he said, "Eevee's my friend and she doesn't have cooties."

"Fine," said Squirtle, "Come in."

As Pikachu and Eevee entered the clubhouse, they found its innards to be rather pathetic. It was dimly lit and needed a fresh coat of paint. All that it had in the way of furniture was a large costume trunk in a corner. Squirtle sat atop the trunk as Eevee told him Pikachu's situation.

"You see, Squirtle," Eevee explained, "Jigglypuff told me that she's madly in love with Pikachu. The problem is that Pikachu isn't ready for her love."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying I don't love her," Pikachu added, "What should I do?"

"What are you asking me for?" Squirtle said while rolling his eyes, "I'm not an advice columnist."

Eevee could tell that Squirtle wanted to take no part in helping Pikachu. She knew she had to take drastic measures in convincing the turtle Pokémon to give them a hand. She was going to use The Face.

Eevee turned her mouth to a slight pout. Her rabbit-like ears and fox tail drooped in sadness. She opened her eyes widely. Her eyes shined and bubbled.

"Can you help?" Eevee whimpered, "Please?"

"Fine," Squirtle gave in.

Eevee smiled. It was good to have big, bubbly anime eyes.

"So," said Pikachu, "do you have a plan, Squirtle?"

"I think I have an idea," Squirtle replied.

Squirtle got off the trunk and opened it. He dug through it, tossing out random objects. Finally, he pulled out a sombrero that was nearly as big as he was.

"You can wear this as a disguise!" Squirtle grinned proudly.

Jigglypuff was sitting in the grass, singing to herself when she noticed Squirtle, Eevee, and a Pokémon with a sombrero for a head walk by. She found this to be the perfect opportunity to ask where her beloved Pikachu was.

"Can you help me find Pikachu?" asked Jigglypuff as she walked up to the trio, "I was looking for him."

Pikachu started shaking in his sombrero. Eevee and Squirtle stepped in front of him.

"Sorry," said Eevee, "There's no Pikachu here."

Jigglypuff frowned slightly.

"Oh, I wanted to give him a kissy," she said disappointedly.

Then, Jigglypuff noticed the Pokémon under the sombrero. She perked up a bit with curiosity.

"Who's the guy in the funny hat?" she asked.

"Um… uh…" Squirtle said while trying to think quickly, "This is my new friend… uh… Alberto. He… um… comes all the way from Mexico. But don't try to talk to him because… um… he only speaks Spanish."

A large bead of sweat dropped from Pikachu's head. Eevee's eyes lowered. Jigglypuff was intrigued.

"Ooh," she said, "Can he speak some Spanish for me?"

Now all the pressure was on Pikachu.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Comment ça va?" he said.

Squirtle nudged Pikachu in the ribs.

"That's French, dummy," Squirtle hissed.

Jigglypuff didn't seem to care. She loved the beautiful, muffled voice coming out of the hat. It was like music to her pink ears.

"He's so romantic," she sighed, "He reminds me of Pikachu."

"That's because he IS Pikachu," said a voice.

The four Pokémon turned around.

"Meowth!" they exclaimed all at once.

"That's right!" said Meowth as he struck a pose.

"What are you doing here?" Squirtle growled at the cat Pokémon.

"I'm doing a favor for Jigglypuff," Meowth replied.

Before anyone could stop him, Meowth yanked off Pikachu's sombrero. Now exposed, Pikachu froze in fear.

"Pikababy!" Jigglypuff squealed as her large eyes lit up.

"Yipe!" squeaked Pikachu.

"He's so shy," Jigglypuff sighed, "That makes him even cuter."

While Jigglypuff was talking, Pikachu took the opportunity to make a quick getaway.

"Wait!" Jigglypuff said when she noticed Pikachu running away, "Come back, Pikachu!"

Jigglypuff chased after her precious Pikachu.

Pikachu ran so fast that he didn't even stop to think where he was going. Soon he came to a hill. He ran up the hill as fast as his stubby, little legs could carry him.

"Slow down, Pikachu!" Jigglypuff called out to the love of her life, "How am I supposed to kiss you if you keep running away from me?"

Pikachu panicked. Jigglypuff was slowly catching up to him. Pikachu ran to the top of the hill, but stopped abruptly as soon as he saw what was ahead of him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

Pikachu was standing at the edge of a cliff. It was much too steep to climb down. Pikachu couldn't go down the same way he climbed up because Jigglypuff would surely catch him.

"This is it," Pikachu said to himself, "I'm cornered."

Noticing that Pikachu had stopped, Jigglypuff smiled broadly.

"Yay! I get my Pikababy!" she said joyfully as she bounced to the top of the hill.

"Stop!" Pikachu shouted to Jigglypuff, "If you take one more step… I'll… uh… I'll jump off this hill!"

Jigglypuff slowly thought over what Pikachu had said.

"Really?" she said quietly to Pikachu, "Say it isn't so! You really don't love me? Oh, Pikachu!"

Tears filled Jigglypuff"s sea-green eyes. She began to cry.

"Waaaaaaaa!"

Pikachu sighed as two large puddles of tears formed on both sides of Jigglypuff.

"Now I know what Eevee meant when she told me about getting Jigglypuff upset," Pikachu muttered to himself.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jigglypuff cried.

While looking at the crying Jigglypuff, Pikachu felt guilty. He knew what he had to do to make her stop. Pikachu walked over to Jigglypuff and put his paw on her back.

"Don't cry, Jigglypuff," he said, "I didn't mean it."

Jigglypuff's expression changed instantly from sadness to glee.

"Oh, Pikachu, I'm so happy!" she said as she pranced around, "You DO love me!"

Pikachu keeled over.

"I'm going to look at myself in the mirror for the next six hours!" Jigglypuff continued, "I have to look all pretty when we go out on a date!"

Jigglypuff skipped off happily. She started singing about how much she loved Pikachu and about how much he (supposedly) loved her.

Pikachu gulped, "A date?"

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review. Even constructive criticism is accepted. Just don't flame me, because I put effort into this one. I intend to write another chapter to this story, and if I get a lot of good responses, I'll write more. I'm also going to add more Pokémon as the story goes on. 


	2. The Pika Decoy

Hello, readers. You might have noticed the change in the title of the story. "Pokémon Red Story" has become "Pokémon Red Series" because I was reading over the first chapter and noticed I had made a mistake in titling the story. Now that that's cleared up, I invite you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the second chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own the rights to Pokémon. Also, in case you were wondering, I never did catch 'em all.

* * *

**Pokémon Red Series**

**Chapter 2: The Pika-Decoy**

It was a few days after Jigglypuff mentioned her idea of a date to Pikachu. Fortunately for Pikachu, Jigglypuff never followed through on it. He reasoned that she probably forgot.

Pikachu was minding his own business when he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. His ears perked up as he heard a slight rustling noise behind him. He froze in fear thinking of what could be behind him. Pikachu expected the worst.

"Hi, Pikachu!" Jigglypuff squealed with glee as she popped out from behind Pikachu.

"Aaaaah!" Pikachu screamed as he turned around.

Yes, Pikachu expected the worst, and the worst was here.

"Jigglypuff, don't sneak up on me like that!" said Pikachu while trying to keep his cool.

"Can we go on our date, now?" asked Jigglypuff.

A large sweat drop formed on Pikachu's head.

"Uh…" he said, "How about we take a rain check on that."

"Can I at least have a kissy-wissy?" asked Jigglypuff.

Pikachu's mind was racing. He thought of as many possibilities as he could to escape (which weren't many), and decided on the one that would work the best.

"So, can I have a kissy?" Jigglypuff asked again.

Pikachu stammered, "Um, um, um, Quick Attack!"

Pikachu turned into a yellow blur as he shot past Jigglypuff. His Quick Attack missed Jigglypuff, but Pikachu had no intention of hitting her in the first place. Jigglypuff tried to follow Pikachu's path with her eyes, but Pikachu was long gone.

"He's so shy, but he's so cute," Jigglypuff said of the Pokémon she loved, "I know he just can't wait to kiss me!"

Pikachu ran until he arrived at the clubhouse. He wasn't sure whether Jigglypuff was following him or not, but he didn't want to take any chances. He frantically knocked on the clubhouse door.

"Who's there?" asked Squirtle behind the door.

"LET ME IN!" screamed Pikachu.

"Not until I know who you are," said Squirtle calmly.

"I'M PIKACHU!" screamed the mouse Pokémon in a panicked voice.

"What's the password?" Squirtle asked nonchalantly.

"APPLE PIE!" Pikachu screamed again, "NOW LET ME IN, DANG IT!"

Squirtle opened the clubhouse door. Pikachu ran in nearly as fast as a bolt of lightning and hid inside the trunk in the corner of the clubhouse.

"Jigglypuff's after me again," Pikachu panted, "and she wants to kiss me!"

"Do you want another disguise?" asked Squirtle.

"No, thanks" said Pikachu as his pointed ears lowered, "It didn't work last time. Besides, I was suffocating in that sombrero."

"Well, I'm out of ideas, then," said Squirtle.

Just then, the two Pokémon heard someone scratch at the door. Squirtle reassumed his roll as a bouncer.

"Who's there?"

"Bulbasaur."

"And Eevee."

"What's the password?"

"Apple Pie," answered Bulbasaur.

"You can come in, now," said Squirtle as he opened the door.

"I'm glad you guys came," said Pikachu as he crawled out of the trunk, "I could use some help."

"He's got Jigglypuff problems, again," Squirtle said while rolling his brown eyes.

"Did you try a disguise?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Yes," said Pikachu, "and the results weren't exactly stellar."

"But Jigglypuff did fall for it at first," Eevee thought out loud, "So, if Jigglypuff didn't know Pikachu was pretending to be someone else, then she won't know if someone else was pretending to be Pikachu."

"Oh, no," Bulbasaur said while shaking his head, "I'm not putting on yellow bunny ears only to be smothered with Jiggly-kisses."

"Coward!" Squirtle shouted at Bulbasaur, "If you aren't going to do it, then I'll do it."

"Just in case that plan doesn't work, we'll need a backup plan," said Pikachu.

Bulbasaur grinned, "That I can do."

Jigglypuff was playing in the grass by some bushes when she heard a rustling noise.

"That's funny," she said to herself, "I can't stop thinking that someone is looking at me."

She peeked through the bushes and found Squirtle wearing a Pikachu costume, complete with red paint on his cheeks.

"PIKABABY!" Jigglypuff squealed in delight, "I knew that you would come back for our date."

Jigglypuff wrapped her stubby arms as best as she could around Squirtle. She kissed one of his painted cheeks. Squirtle smiled broadly. With just one kiss, Squirtle had fallen in love with the balloon Pokémon.

"Ahhhhh," he sighed.

Neither Pokémon noticed Meowth walking by, but Meowth noticed them. Getting a crafty idea, Meowth smiled broadly. While Jigglypuff continued to snuggle Squirtle, Meowth snuck up behind them and snagged Squirtle's Pikachu hood and ran off.

Both Jigglypuff and Squirtle were oblivious to the fact that Squirtle's hood was missing, but Bulbasaur saw it as he monitored the two from a nearby tree. Bulbasaur pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Bulbasaur to base. Can you hear me? Over."

Pikachu and Eevee were at the top of the tree. Upon hearing Bulbasaur's message, Pikachu picked up a walkie-talkie of his own.

"We read you loud and clear. Over."

"This is an emergency!" Bulbasaur stated, "Commence Plan B! Over."

"Plan B commencing. Out," replied Pikachu.

Bulbasaur yanked the infatuated Squirtle away with his vines. Pikachu and Eevee threw a sand-filled, Pikachu-shaped dummy out of the tree to replace Squirtle.

"Base to Bulbasaur: operation Pikadummy underway," said Eevee, "Stay on guard. Out."

Jigglypuff didn't even notice that one fake Pikachu was replaced with another.

"Come romp in the grass with me, Pikachu," said Jigglypuff to the dummy.

Jigglypuff grabbed the dummy's arm and dragged it through the grass. She looked at the dummy and noticed that it wasn't romping. It was just limp.

"Piakchu, you look tired," said Jigglypuff, "Maybe we should rest for a while. Let's talk and get to know each other a little better."

The dummy said nothing.

"Pikachu," said Jigglypuff, "What are your dreams?"

The dummy flopped over. It started to spill sand.

Bulbasaur saw that the dummy was deflating and pulled out his walkie-talkie again.

"We have another emergency! Commence Plan C. Over."

"Operation Pikarobot underway," responded Eevee, "Out."

While Jigglypuff wasn't looking, Bulbasaur grabbed what was left of the dummy. Pikachu took out a remote control and moved the joystick. By doing so, he made a Pikachu-like robot roll up to Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff looked the robot over. She didn't seem to care that it was made of metal, had wheels on its feet, and antennae for ears.

"You look much better, now," she said, "Shall we dnace, Pikachu?"

"Pik-a-chu! Pik-a-chu!" the robot said flatly.

Jigglypuff twirled the robot around.

"Oh Pikachu," giggled Jigglypuff, "You're such a graceful dancer."

The robot's antennae ears twitched. It started to pick up radio waves.

"Reporting heavy showers and thunderstorms," it said channeling a weather report. Then there was static and it said, "Live concert! Tickets are on sale now!"

"Pikachu, are you feeling OK?" asked Jigglypuff.

The robot started playing a sappy boy band song.

"Pikachu," said Jigglypuff, "You have a beautiful voice."

The robot stopped playing the boy band song. There was more static and it started playing a death metal song.

"Maybe you're not such a good singer," said Jigglypuff in disappointment.

There was even more static and the robot said in a woman's voice, "Hey girls, lipstick is on sale now!"

"Ooooh, lipstick," Jigglypuff squealed.

"The news is next," said the robot.

"What about my lipstick?" asked Jigglypuff.

"OVERLOAD! OVERLAOD!" the robot said loudly as its ears started to smoke.

BOOM!

The robot exploded. Smoke was everywhere. Jigglypuff could not see that the robot was gone.

"I don't see you, Pikachu," said Jigglypuff with a hint of worry, "Where are you? Say something!"

Back at the tree, Bulbasaur saw the smoke. Again, he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Things have gone from bad to worse," Bulbasaur panicked, "Commence Plan D now! Over!"

"But we don't have a Plan D! Over!" said Pikachu equally worried.

"Oh, great," said Bulbasaur, "Over."

"I have an idea," Eevee said into the walkie-talkie, "I have this Pikachu pull-string doll, and I can go and get it-"

"Ahhrrg!" Pikachu exclaimed, "Somebody's marketing off of me!"

"Well, hurry up and get it," said Bulbasaur, "We don't have much time before the smoke clears. Out."

The smoke finally cleared up to reveal a doll that looked exactly like Pikachu. The only difference was that the doll had a pull-string. A rope was attached to the doll's pull-string so that Pikachu could pull it from afar to make the doll talk.

"There you are, Pikachu!" Jigglypuff said when she spotted the doll.

"Hello, baby!" said the doll.

Jigglypuff picked up the doll and said, "Oh, Pikachu! Promise me you'll never run away again!"

"Whatever," said the doll.

"You're not acting like yourself," said Jigglypuff full of concern, "Are you OK? Is something wrong?"

"I know you are, but what am I?" said the doll.

"I think I should take you to a doctor or something," said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff ran off with the doll to find a doctor. She took off so quickly that Pikachu didn't have time to let go of the rope before he was pulled out of the tree. Pikachu landed with a crash on the ground.

"Ow!" he cried.

"Pikachu?" Jigglypuff said as she turned around.

"Wazuuuup!" said the doll.

Jigglypuff looked at the doll, then at Pikachu, and then at the doll again.

"If you're there, then what's this?" asked Jigglypuff

"It's a doll," said Pikachu as he stood up.

"A doll? For me?" asked Jigglypuff, "Pikachu, you're so sweet. Thank you. It's so cute!"

She pulled the doll's pull string.

"I love you more than ketchup," said the doll.

"Now I have do get Eevee a new doll," Pikachu said to himself.

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter, even though no one reviewed my first chapter. Please tell me what you think! Just don't flame me. Bulbasaur doesn't like flames. He's sensitive to fire, you know. The more responses I get, the quicker I'll update. It's that simple. So please review! 


End file.
